


nights off

by Mayarene Rose (Paradise_of_Mary_Jane)



Series: Whumptober 2019 [19]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fear gas, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradise_of_Mary_Jane/pseuds/Mayarene%20Rose
Summary: Cass was trembling. That’s what happens when you’re accidentally exposed to a new strain of fear gas. Can’t be helped, really. Steph would find it less hilarious, though, if Cass would just stop pouting about it.





	nights off

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20: Trembling

Cass was trembling. That’s what happens when you’re accidentally exposed to a new strain of fear gas. Can’t be helped, really. Steph would find it less hilarious, though, if Cass would just stop pouting about it.

Steph’s in charge of making sure she stayed in the cave. It’s a mostly self-appointed job, and a pretty thankless one at that. Cass does what Cass wants, even if what she wants is a really bad idea. Though everyone mostly agrees that Steph has the best chance of convincing Cass to rest. Well, her and Bruce but Bruce is trying to break himself out of the habit of ordering his children around. Something to do with being a less dysfunctional family or something. Steph thinks it’s totally not gonna work, but she wants to see it play out.

When she notices Cass trying to get up again, she shoots her a glare.

“You’re supposed to stay here,” she says.

“I’m fine,” Cass signs, hands annoyed and insistent. She half stands, but Steph pushes her back down on the bed. Cass could very easily overpower her and the fact that she hasn’t means she isn’t fully committed to escaping. Yet.

Steph has her job cut out for her.

“You’re _shaking,_” Steph says. 

“I can still fight,” Cass gestures furiously. She can’t quite hide the way her hands are trembling, though, and seems fully aware of the fact, based on her annoyed expression.

“Well yeah, obviously.” Cass can probably fight bound and blindfolded. She can fight anywhere. Fighting in any kind of situation is kind of her thing. “But it’s fear gas. And fear gas makes everyone stupid. And being stupid leads to mistakes. Even for you.”

Cass relents. She’s still pouting.

“I need to fight,” she signs. “I’m fine.”

Steph sighs and sits down beside Cass, bumping their shoulders together. Partly to keep a grip on Cass, partly for the contact. Cass responds better when there’s physical contact involved.

“You know you don’t have to fight all the time,” Steph says. “You don’t have to be perfect. You can stand down and take a break sometimes.”

Cass is looking at her. She’s pale and her expression is still angry, almost petulant, but her entire body is tense. She’s gripping the rails of the bed with a death grip and Steph doesn’t think she’s imagining the hyperventilation.

Fear gas really is a bitch.

“Batman--” Cass starts to say out loud.

“Batman is the one who sent you here,” Steph reminds her. “He wants you safe.”

“I want to _help_.”

Steph closes her eyes and prays for patience. It’s (probably) not her place to get in-between the Waynes’ obsession with helping Batman. She went through enough of that, thank you very much. Generally not a fun time, but definitely not something you’d go around telling his kids. 

Still, she gets it. She was Robin. Batman’s an asshole, but he also gives off major Dad vibes. It makes you want to make him proud, though making him proud is damn near impossible. He makes you want to try over and over again, no matter how hard it is to get back up.

Yeah, Steph gets that a lot.

“You know he’s already proud of you, you know,” Steph says. Cass stiffens. Contrary to popular belief, Cassandra Cain is not the only one who can read body language. “He’s not gonna get mad because you had an off day.”

Though, by Cass’ standards, an off-day apparently means accidentally getting hit by fear gas after protecting several hundred civilians from suffering the same fate. The girl’s more than a little bit ridiculous.

Cass doesn’t answer. She’s clearly still brooding, which damn, she really got that from Bruce, didn’t she? But hey, she’s not trying to get up and go back on patrol, so. Win for Steph, really.

“Will it make you feel better if we got changed and watched shitty reality TV?” Steph asks. 

Cass shrugs.

“Come on.” Steph bumps their shoulders again. “You know you you want to.”

“The one with the moms pretending to be angry," Cass decides.

“... Dance Moms?” Steph asks after a beat. 

Cass nods.

Steph will literally never understand Cass’ taste in television, but she takes whatever victory she can get. 

“We can do that,” she says decisively. And finally, finally, Cass gives her a shaky smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I would literally die for Cassandra Cain and Stephanie Brown. I just feel the need to make that clear right now.


End file.
